


Joining your life with someone should be easier

by kei_rin



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/pseuds/kei_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of days before the wedding Erik is ready to just elope except that wouldn’t work and the kids would just insist on ceremony anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining your life with someone should be easier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: ["Let's get gay married!" commentfic meme.](http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html)  
> Beta:krissielee

“We should just go to Vegas and elope,” Erik grumbles after shutting the door on Raven and the self-appointed wedding planners--i.e., everyone besides himself and Charles. He was almost convinced it was another of Charles’ training exercises because it’s been a trial just keeping himself from using whatever metal he could reach with his power and forcing the overexcited children out of his and Charles’ room.

“You forget Erik; it wouldn’t be legal in Vegas,” Charles replies from the desk where he’s going through papers. Erik can hear the unholy smile in his voice and he’s miffed over the whole thing. This is all Charles fault in the first place for telling the kids that they were essentially getting married except for the ceremony. At hearing that, the children all jumped on the same demented bandwagon and insisted on holding one for them. “Come over here, I need you sign these forms as well.”

Erik strides over and takes the pen from Charles’ hand, signing the forms without bothering to look over them anymore. “So what did I just sign?”

“I’m adding you to the family accounts so you can access the trust should you ever need to. Hey, keep those in order, please.”

“You’d think there would be less paperwork to joining your life with someone. There’s already enough going on with the ceremony. Why do they need my opinion on everything?”

“It would be easier if the marriage laws actually took into account men falling in love with other men. And, well, it is our wedding. I suppose one of us should have some say. ”

“While you hide behind paperwork.”

“You and I both agreed it was necessary in case anything happens in the field.”

Erik stops signing forms at that and pulls Charles up to him to kiss the other man fiercely. “I told you, nothing is going to happen to you. I’ll make sure of that.” Erik’s voice is low and dangerous, and Charles can physically feel the protectiveness in Erik’s thoughts coming through every shield he has. It takes a lot of Charles’ self-control to not just bask in the warmth of those feelings.

Charles smiles and leans in to kiss Erik again. “Erik my love, even we can’t control everything, so we have to plan just in case. It’s a headache now but it’ll make things easier later. Besides, you already agreed to humor me on this, so you can’t back out now. And you’ll break Raven’s heart if you cancel the wedding.”

Erik groans. “This is all your fault, you know. You could try saying no to you sister once in a while.”

“I’m plenty capable of saying no to her. I put my foot down on the whole separate beds till the ceremony thing Raven wanted.”

“It’s a stupid tradition anyway,” Erik grumbles.

“Besides, I know you like the idea of publicly telling everyone I’m yours, don’t bother to deny it. And it makes the children happy. Just a couple of more days and then the kids will finally have two daddies.”

“Oh, not you, too. They may be children but that hardly makes us their _fathers_.”

“You love being a daddy, admit it.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Then why are you humoring them?”

“For team unity.”

Charles nods. “Right. You keep telling yourself that.”

“Why on earth did I fall for a telepath?”

“You love me for my brain.”

Erik hums and leans in to kiss Charles neck. “Your body isn’t half bad either.” Charles might have responded indigently to that, but he was having a bit of trouble focusing at the moment. Especially after Erik’s hands started pushing his jacket off. The shallow thoughts that Charles could always hear in the back of his head from Erik were taking on a definite lusty edge.

“Erik, the paperwork--”

“--Can wait till the morning.”

“Remember to lock the door this time,” Charles breathes out, getting his hands under Erik’s shirt. There is sound of a metal lock closing as the two men decide put aside paperwork and marriage preparations for the night.

~End


End file.
